


Schnee von gestern

by CornChrunchie, Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Advent, Boernes POV, Christmas, Cold Weather, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glühwein, Humor, M/M, Massage, POV Alternating, Schnee, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Snow, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Weihnachten, Weihnachtsmarkt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: „Probieren Sie doch mal was Neues aus, trauen Sie sich mal was, hm?“ Er klopfte Thiel, der nur die Augen Richtung Autodach verdrehte, spielerisch auf die Schulter. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und seine Finger tasteten nachdrücklich den Körper durch den Stoff der Kleidung ab. „Meine Güte, Sie sind ja völlig verspannt! Kein Wunder, dass Sie den ganzen Abend schon so schlecht gelaunt sind.“Es wird Rum gemacht und es wird rumgemacht.Der zweite Teil zur Dialog-FicPunschdenken.





	Schnee von gestern

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punschdenken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870009) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie), [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej). 



> Der Weg für die beiden vom Weihnachtsmarkt nach Hause war weit. :D Zwei Monate waren sie unterwegs, jetzt sind sie aber wohlbehalten angekommen, in jeder Hinsicht.
> 
> Wer Genaueres zum Thema erfahren will, ist herzlich eingeladen, diese Geschichte zu lesen. :D  
> Sie ist eine direkte Fortsetzung zu [Punschdenken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870009) und es wäre sicherlich von Vorteil, sich jene Geschichte vorher (noch mal) zu Gemüte zu führen (ist ja auch nicht lang :)) für ein besseres Gesamtbild.
> 
> Und weil sich das bei zwei Autoren so schön anbietet (und auch „Punschdenken“ auf diesem Wege entstanden ist), haben wir jeweils einen Charakter geschrieben. Logische Konsequenz dieser Entscheidung ist ein ständig wechselnder POV, aber für die aufmerksamen Leser, die ihr seid, sollte das hoffentlich kein Problem darstellen. :)
> 
> Vielleicht sollten wir noch erwähnen, dass es "Die Mimmi's", die im Laufe der Geschichte genannt werden, tatsächlich gibt und es sich dabei um eine Bremer Punkrockband handelt, die vor allem in den 1980ern aktiv war.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

 

Wie immer, wenn man ihm etwas Gutes zu tun versuchte, schlug sein Nachbar verbal um sich. Glücklicherweise war das Knirschen des Schnees unter ihren Füßen lauter als das Zähneknirschen Thiels.

Dabei war Boerne sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass Thiels Proteste nicht unberechtigt waren, galt es immerhin, einen Straftäter hinter Gitter zu bringen. Allerdings würde Jenke zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit einer doch recht unrealistischen Verspätung von zwei Stunden eintreffen, was den Verdacht einer generellen Abwesenheit nahelegte, und wozu hatte man schließlich den Schichtwechsel erfunden. Da hatte er seinem Nachbarn eine gewisse Geistesgegenwärtigkeit nicht absprechen können, als der darauf bestanden hatte, im Präsidium Ablösung anzufordern. Sollten doch die Kollegen einem Phantomtermin hinterherjagen und sich hier sämtliche Sinne in der Kälte einfrieren lassen, damit sie im Anschluss daran mit Glühwein wieder aufgetaut werden konnten, während Thiel und er …

Es war aber auch zum Mäusemelken. Statt sich an die vielen Momente zurück zu entsinnen, in denen Boernes Entscheidungsstärke und sein mitreißender Charakter ihnen bereits eine positive Wendung der Situation zu bescheren vermocht hatte, musste Thiel jedes Mal aufs Neue zu seinem Glück gezwungen werden – nur, um sich am Ende dann doch in seliger Eintracht mit Boerne wiederzufinden. Na ja, so selig und einträchtig ihre Beziehung eben sein konnte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann … aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Boerne schüttelte sich den Schnee von seinen Schuhen und die schweren Gedanken von seiner Brust, als sie endlich das Auto erreichten. Doch kaum hatte er sich erleichtert auf dem Sitz niedergelassen, musste er voller Entsetzen beobachten, wie Thiel im Begriff war, seine ursprünglich braunen, nun aber durch Massen an kleinen Eiskristallen weiß gefärbten, Treter in den Fußraum zu befördern.

„AH!“, rief er impulsartig dazwischen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern und Thiels Füße schwebten abwartend in der Luft. „Mit der Schneelawine kommen Sie mir nicht in den Wagen!“, ermahnte er, als die Situation vorläufig deeskaliert zu sein schien. „Schön die Schuhe abklopfen!“

Das war ja wieder mal absolut typisch. Ihn erst in einer Geschwindigkeit zum Auto schleifen, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen her und sich dann mit sowas Bescheuertem wie dem Lamentieren über ein paar Schneeflocken an seinen Schuhen aufhalten. _Schneelawine_ , also echt. Man konnte es aber auch wirklich übertreiben. Thiel rollte genervt mit den Augen, tat dann aber lieber, wie geheißen, denn auf unnötige Diskussionen oder gar Streit konnte er erst recht verzichten. Es war nämlich wirklich scheiße kalt und das mit Jenke ärgerte ihn sowieso schon mehr als genug.

Er schlug also ein paar Mal seine Schuhe aneinander, sah zu, wie die Schneeklumpen davon ab- und zu Boden fielen und hievte schließlich seine Beine in den Fußraum von Boernes Schlitten. Er zog die Tür zu und lächelte Boerne recht freundlich zu und der lächelte recht freundlich zurück und startete den Motor. Dann tippte der andere mit so bedeutungsschwangerer Miene, vor allem aber so unfassbar lange auf dem Touchscreen am Armaturenbrett seines hochmodernen Flitzers herum, dass Thiel irgendwann drauf und dran war zu fragen, ob es Probleme mit der Verbindung zum Bodenkontrollzentrum gab. Aber noch bevor er seinen Mund aufmachen konnte, legte Boerne den Rückwärtsgang ein, grinste ihn schelmisch an und parkte aus. Wurde auch Zeit.

„Wir kriegen den Jenke schon noch, Thiel, weit kann er ja nicht kommen“, sagte Boerne, als sie gerade auf die Aegidiistraße eingebogen waren.

„ _Wir_ kriegen hier gar nichts“, ließ Thiel Boerne unmissverständlich wissen. "Außer vielleicht eine saftige Erkältung", schob er grummelnd hinterher und streckte seinen Zeigefinger nach der bunt leuchtenden Anzeigetafel vor ihm aus. Irgendwas stimmte hier nämlich temperaturmäßig mal so gar nicht. "Wo macht man denn hier -"

„Unterstehen Sie sich!“, fiel Boerne ihm scharf ins Wort und Thiel fuhr zusammen. Himmel, musste der ihn denn ständig so erschrecken? Irgendwann würde er noch mal einen Herzinfarkt davon bekommen. Er warf Boerne dann auch einen entsprechenden Blick zu, aber der fuhr, völlig ungerührt über Thiels Reaktion, einfach fort: „Das hier“, er zeigte wichtig auf den Bordcomputer, „das ist hochentwickelte Präzisionselektronik, deren Bedienung absoluten Sachverstand erfordert.“ Dann machte er eine Pause, in der er sich wieder einkriegte und schließlich fragte er: „Ist Ihnen etwa kalt?“ Sein Ton war so gönnerhaft und sein Grinsen so frech, dass es keine zwei Sekunden dauerte, bis bei Thiel der Groschen fiel. _Das_ hatte Boerne da also vorhin so ewig gefummelt. Hätte er sich ja eigentlich denken können, auch wenn er erwartet hätte, dass das Ausschalten einer Sitzheizung nicht mehr als einen einzigen Knopfdruck erforderte, was es wahrscheinlich auch tat, aber vielleicht war es mit Boernes _Sachverstand_ einfach auch nicht so weit her. Wie auch immer, er würde ihm jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht den Gefallen tun und zugeben, dass ihm ein wenig frisch um gewisse Körperregionen war. Arschkalt, um genau zu sein.

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte bloß das Radio einschalten. Wegen der Verkehrsnachrichten.“

„Mhm.“ Boerne nickte ihm mit einem nur schlecht unterdrückten wissenden Grinsen zu und berührte in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung eine der Anzeigen auf dem Monitor. Klassische Musik erklang, Boerne grinste weiter und Thiel verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Mundwinkel auch nach oben bewegten. Boerne, ey …

Thiel glaubte natürlich, äußerst subtil vorzugehen, als er seine Schlüssel versehentlich in den Fußraum fallen ließ. Es war jedoch nicht subtil genug gewesen, als dass Boerne hätte entgehen können, wie er die Bewegung dazu nutzte, den Griff an seine Jacke zu kaschieren und sie enger um seinen Körper zu ziehen.

„Wenn die Heizung sich erst einmal warmgelaufen hat, wird sich die Wärme rasch im gesamten Wagen ausbreiten.“ Die Tatsache, dass er diese Schikane derart genoss, schlug sich beinahe wirksamer auf sein Gewissen nieder als die Schikane selbst.

„Wenn die Heizung sich erst mal warmgelaufen hat, sind wir schon längst zu Hause“, grummelte Thiel.

„Herr Thiel.“ Er warf seinem Beifahrer einen nachsichtigen Blick zu. „Wie Ihnen sicherlich bereits anhand der zentralen Steuerung mittels Touchscreen aufgefallen sein wird, handelt es sich bei meinem treuen Gefährt keinesfalls um eines Ihrer vorzeitlichen Dienstfahrzeuge, sondern um einen höchst modernen Maserati Ghibli. Dementsprechend ist auch die interne Luftzirkulation bis ins kleinste Detail perfektioniert.“

„Treues Gefährt, schon klar. Also erstens wechseln Sie Ihre Autos wie Ihre Unterwäsche und zweitens macht das schon einen erbärmlichen Eindruck, meinen Sie nicht? Die einzige Konstante in Ihrem Leben ein Auto“, sagte Thiel beiläufig und Boerne bemühte sich, weder einen Gedanken an die Begriffe Thiel und Unterwäsche in einem Satz noch an die Tatsache zu verschwenden, dass das Auto keinesfalls die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben darstellte. Dass da noch eine ganz andere Konstante existierte, die vielleicht weniger folgsam als sein Wagen sein mochte, aber mehr Einfluss auf ihn hatte, als es jede Sitzheizung je würde. Die von einem Tag auf den anderen da gewesen und seitdem nicht mehr wegzudenken war, die in ihm, der umtriebige Charakter, der er war, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit das Bedürfnis nach Beständigkeit geschürt hatte und die hier gar nicht so großspurig daherreden musste – bei dem Fahrradverschleiß der letzten Jahre.

„ _Erstens_ kann es Ihnen ja wohl vollkommen gleichgültig sein, wie oft ich Unterwäsche und Auto zu wechseln pflege und _zweitens_ sollte bekanntlich nicht die Scherben streuen, wer auf dem Fahrrad sitzt.“ Boerne konnte nicht verhindern, ein wenig Stolz hinsichtlich dieser zutreffenden Transferleistung bezüglich altertümlicher Redewendungen zu verspüren. „Verstehen Sie? Glashaus und Steine? Und dann die Scherben?“

„Ja ja, ganz fein haben Sie das gemacht“, lobte Thiel ihn, wie man einen Hund lobte, wenn er erfolgreich apportiert hatte. „Die Leckerlis hab' ich leider im Präsidium vergessen.“

„Wenn Sie mich unbedingt füttern möchten, stelle ich Ihnen zu Hause gerne etwas von meiner Quiche zur Verfügung“, sagte er, ohne es sich vorzustellen, und schielte verschmitzt zum anderen hinüber.

„Sie haben Quiche zu Hause?“ Plötzlich klang Thiel gar nicht mehr so desinteressiert wie noch vor wenigen Minuten und Boerne musste schmunzeln. Wer von ihnen war jetzt auf Essen konditioniert?

„Frisch aus dem Ofen!“ Dieses Mal trafen seine Augen auf Thiels Gesicht, das, offenbar verwirrt von dieser Aussage, ein wenig den Ausdruck einer Fehlermeldung am Computer in sich trug. Vermutlich fragte er sich gerade, wie Boerne gemeinsam mit ihm auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt einen Verdächtigen observiert und parallel dazu in der eigenen Küche Abendbrot gezaubert haben sollte. Völlig zu recht. „Na ja, nach dem Aufwärmen dann jedenfalls.“

„Ich wollt’ schon sagen. Ich kenne ja Ihren Hang zur Magie, aber das hätte wohl sogar Ihre Fähigkeiten überstiegen.“

Boerne musste grinsen. Schon wieder. Schon wieder brachte Thiel ihn zum Grinsen. Und unter seinem Mantel krabbelte ein warmer Schauer bis in seinen Nacken, für den ganz sicher nicht die Sitzheizung der Ursprung war.

„ _Wohl sogar_? Thiel, höre ich da etwa den Ansatz eines verklausulierten Komplimentes aus Ihren Worten heraus?“

Thiel schnaubte belustigt, schaute aber weiter ungerührt aus dem Fenster. Die vorbeiziehenden, mit Lichterketten geschmückten Häuser waren seiner Aufmerksamkeit offenbar eher würdig. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Sie aus meinen Worten immer so raushören.“

„Also Ihrer euphorisierten Reaktion auf mein Angebot war auf jeden Fall zu entnehmen“, die Ampel schaltete auf Gelb, Boerne drückte aufs Gas und ignorierte dabei, wie Thiel sich unauffällig an der Tür festzuhalten versuchte, „dass Sie der Quiche nicht abgeneigt wären.“

„Euphorisiert nennen Sie das also, ah ja.“ Sie hatten die Lichtzeichenanlage erfolgreich bei einem knackigen Kirschgrün passiert und nach einigen hundert Metern entspannte Thiel sich wieder.

„Die Ansprüche sind niedrig, wenn die gewöhnliche Mimik den Bewegungsumfang von wenigen Millimetern pro Gesichtsmerkmal nicht überschreitet. Wenngleich das auch nichts im Vergleich zu Ihrem Ausdruck beim Passieren der Ampel eben war, nebenbei bemerkt. Den würde ich schon beinahe als eskaliert bezeichnen.“ Er wedelte mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger neben Thiels Gesicht und der schlug ihn grollend beiseite.

„Da war Rot!“

„Rot, Gelb, Grün, was macht das schon, nicht? Sie denken viel zu sehr in den altbekannten Bahnen.“ Sie bogen in eine Seitenstraße ein.

„Ich denke in der Straßenverkehrsordnung. Sollten Sie übrigens auch mal versuchen, macht auch viel weniger Probleme mit der Behörde.“ Kaum hatte der andere seinen spitzen Kommentar bezüglich Boernes Fahrverhalten ausgesprochen, erreichten sie den Parkplatz vor ihrem Haus.

„Sehen Sie, das meine ich.“ Er schnallte sich ab und zog den Schlüssel raus, lehnte sich jedoch, statt aufzustehen, noch einmal in den Sitz. „Probieren Sie doch mal was Neues aus, trauen Sie sich mal was, hm?“ Er klopfte Thiel, der nur die Augen Richtung Autodach verdrehte, spielerisch auf die Schulter. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und seine Finger tasteten nachdrücklich den Körper durch den Stoff der Kleidung ab. „Meine Güte, Sie sind ja völlig verspannt! Kein Wunder, dass Sie den ganzen Abend schon so schlecht gelaunt sind.“

„Nee, die schlechte Laune kann natürlich nicht woanders herkommen“, murmelte Thiel, beließ die Hand zu Boernes Erstaunen allerdings an ihrem Platz, bis es warm unter ihr zu prickeln begann und er sie selbst für ein entschlossenes Klatschen löste.

„Kommen Sie. Fünf bis zehn Minuten mit meinen magischen Händen, kombiniert mit dem wohltuenden Körperöl der Klosterkräuter, und Ihr Rücken ist so gut wie neu.“ Voller Schaffensdrang rieb er beide Handflächen aneinander, um das Öl zu visualisieren oder seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, das wusste er nicht so genau, doch die abmildernde Wirkung auf das Prickeln war ein Nebeneffekt, den er nur begrüßte. „Na los, worauf warten Sie? Kommen Sie!“

Boerne boxte ihm noch einmal auffordernd mit dem Ellbogen in den Oberarm und öffnete dann die Fahrertür. Thiel löste seinen Gurt.

„Bleiben Sie mir bloß mit Ihren kalten Pfoten vom Hals!“

Das wär ja wohl noch mal schöner, wenn er sich jetzt hier ... In zehn kalten Wintern nicht! Thiel schnaubte und schüttelte sich alle weiteren Gedanken zum Thema schnell aus dem Kopf. Dann drückte er die Tür auf seiner Seite auf und war direkt froh um die eisige Luft, die ihm dabei ins Gesicht schlug. Es war jetzt zum Ende hin doch recht warm geworden im Maserati Gi...rgendwiewas.

Boerne aber war längst in Fahrt und ließ sich von so einem schwachen Einwand wie diesem natürlich nicht bremsen. Schon mit einem Bein halb auf der Straße, stoppte er bei Thiels Worten in seinem Vorhaben und drehte sich zu ihm zurück.

„Also wenn die Temperatur meiner _Pfoten_ ****Ihr einziges Problem ist, das lässt sich ändern.“

Er grinste ihn schelmisch über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an und schwang sich nach einem weiteren triumphierenden Seitenblick behände aus dem Wagen. Thiel rollte nur mit den Augen - mehr fiel ihm nicht ein - und versuchte anschließend immerhin nicht zu fluchen, als er sich, die Hände links und rechts an der Karosserie festgemacht, schwerfällig aus dem Wagen hebelte. Scheißkarre.

Endlich draußen, klappte er ächzend seine gestauchten Glieder wieder auseinander, doch kaum, dass er sich einigermaßen in der Vertikalen befand, zuckte er auch schon wieder erschrocken zurück. Boerne stand direkt vor ihm, mal wieder ohne jeglichen Sinn für Distanz und noch dazu selbstgefällig grinsend. Thiel warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, den Boerne jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

„Sie werden schon sehen. Ein heißer Grog und eine flauschige Decke und Ihre geschundenen Muskeln werden unter meinen kundigen - und warmen! - Händen geradezu zerschmelzen.“

Thiel lachte kurz und übertrieben auf. Sicher ... nicht, dachte er, sagte aber, so nonchalant wie möglich:

„Ich dachte, es gibt Quiche?“

„Ja ja ja, Thiel, keine Sorge, Sie bekommen schon Ihr Essen. Und ansonsten schließt das eine das andere ja nicht aus, nech?“

„Mhm“, brummte Thiel nur, folgte Boerne ins Haus und ehe er sich’s versah, hängte er auch schon seinen Mantel an Boernes Garderobe. Es war doch immer das Gleiche.

 

* * *

 

„Aber jetzt lassen wir den Jenke mal einen guten Mann sein und trinken endlich was.“

Boerne klopfte ihm mit einer Hand auf den Oberschenkel, drückte den Muskel und dann sich selbst vom Sofa hoch. Er griff nach den beiden Tellern auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und ging Richtung Küche.

Thiel ließ sich tiefer in die Polster sinken und starrte an die Decke. Der Jenke ein guter Mann, alles klar. Und Boerne erst, dieser unmögliche Kerl. Er musste grinsen und atmete einmal tief durch. Na ja. Jedenfalls, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er inzwischen auch keine große Lust mehr, noch weiter über - was zum Teufel ...?

Abrupt stoppte Thiel in seinen Gedanken und kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen. Dann kippte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und hob gleichzeitig seine Hand, denn irgendwas war da. Aha, Krümel. Er hatte gekrümelt. Er beugte sich weiter vor, um die Sitzfläche neben sich zu inspizieren. Oha. Ob Boerne das gesehen hatte? Bislang war kein entsprechender Kommentar gefallen, die Chancen standen also gut, dass der andere ahnungslos war. Würde ihn ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wundern, bei dem Redeschwall, den Boerne die ganze Zeit während des Essens über ihn ergossen hatte. Trotzdem haderte Thiel einen Moment, weil ... ach was, Scheiß drauf. Er warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick Richtung Küche und beförderte dann die Brösel mit einer entschlossenen Wischbewegung vom Leder auf den flauschigen Hochbauschflokati ****zu seinen Füßen. Zwischen den Doppelschlaufen würden die Krümel gar nicht weiter auffallen und wahrscheinlich würde morgen eh gesaugt. Wahrscheinlich verging sowieso kein Tag, an dem hier mal _nicht_ ****gesaugt wurde, so geleckt wie Boernes Wohnung immer aussah. Und wahrscheinlich saugte Boerne seiner Putzfrau sogar jedes Mal noch hinterher, weil er es ja selbst am besten konnte. Thiel musste schmunzeln und ein seltsam warmes Gefühl schwappte durch seinen Körper. Dieser Mann … ****Er lächelte noch einmal und strich sich gedankenverloren die letzten Krumen von der Handkante, als Boerne plötzlich mit zwei dampfenden Gläsern im Wohnzimmer erschien. Schnell straffte er sich.

„Sooo, bitte schön.“ Er reichte Thiel sein Getränk. „Vorsicht, ist heiß.“

Thiel nahm ihm den Grog mit einem „Danke“ aus der Hand, genoss einen Moment den Duft von Rum, der ihm entgegen- und seltsame Gefühle aus seinem Kopf wehte, führte das Glas an seine Lippen, nippte daran. Und fuhr direkt zusammen. „Aahh, Cheiche!“ Er stellte hastig sein Glas ab und hechelte sich kühlere Luft in den Mund. „Scheiße, is’ das heiß!“

Boerne, der beim Sessel neben dem Sofa stand, drehte sich zu ihm um. „Eben sag ich’s doch noch!“ Er schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf.

„Ja ja“, grummelte Thiel und verzog das Gesicht ob seiner schmerzenden Zunge.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er aber auch schon wieder abgelenkt, als eine graue Stoffmasse auf seinem Schoß landete. Fragend schaute er zum anderen auf.

„Man nennt es Decke“, antwortete Boerne unaufgefordert, dem die Fragezeichen in Thiels Augen durchaus nicht verborgen geblieben waren, während er sich wieder neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederließ.

In der Regel stellte es keine große Herausforderung für ihn dar, die Bedeutung hinter Thiels Ausdrücken korrekt zu entschlüsseln. Wer nur genug Aufmerksamkeit aufzubringen bereit war, konnte sein Herz auf der Zunge hören und seine Gedanken im Gesicht erkennen. Wenn Thiel etwas nicht schmeckte, würde er die Nase kraus- und die Mundwinkel Richtung Kinnlade ziehen; wann immer er peinlich berührt schien, würden seine Ohren tiefrot zu glühen beginnen, der Blick auf dem Boden nach einem Grund suchend, um sich nicht mit den Blicken anderer messen zu müssen; und selbst, wenn er ein Lachen zu verbergen versuchte, waren es stets die leuchtenden Augen, die ihn verrieten. Aus ihnen war alles abzulesen, wie aus einem Buch, dessen Semantik einem vertrauter wurde, je mehr man sich mit ihm befasste. In dem es einem mit etwas Geduld sogar gelingen konnte, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

Nur manchmal, da schlossen sich Siegel um den Einband und wenn sie es nicht waren, die Boerne den Einblick verwehrten, so waren es Kryptogramme, die von Rätseln sprachen. In Momenten, in denen sie beispielsweise auf Brüderschaft tranken, Thiel abwehrend den Ellenbogen hob und doch nicht zu grinsen aufhörte, in Momenten, in denen er nicht wissen wollte, ob der Verdächtige die Nacht mit irgendwem, sondern mit ihm, Boerne, verbracht hatte und in Momenten, in denen -

„Ja, das sehe ich auch“, sagte Thiel in diesem Augenblick, „aber mir is' gar nicht kalt.“

Boerne, der so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen war, dass er darüber fast die Anwesenheit des anderen vergessen hätte, erwiderte schlicht: „Das sagen Sie jetzt, aber warten Sie erst einmal, bis ich Sie bitte, sich Ihres Pullovers zu entledigen. Also, der Massage wegen, nech“, fügte er unnötigerweise hinzu und um nicht wieder dem Eigenleben seines Gehirns und dessen bizarren Bewusstseinsströmen zum Opfer zu fallen, fing er damit an, die Decke auseinander zu falten und sich über Thiels unreflektierte Ablehnung gegenüber dieses Segens der Webkunst zu echauffieren.

„Sie sollten mir lieber dankbar sein, mit diesem edlen Material überhaupt in Berührung kommen zu dürfen.“ Er breitete die Decke über ihren Körpern aus und hielt Thiel den rechten Zipfel entgegen, damit er sich ebenfalls zudecken konnte. „Es handelt sich um eine äußerst hochwertige Textilie, gewebt aus dem feinen Fell der Angoraziegen, das als Mohairwolle bezeichnet wird und nicht, wie fälschlicherweise weitläufig angenommen, als Angorawolle.“ Sorgfältig strich er die Falten, die der Stoff auf ihren Beinen schlug, glatt, ehe er den Kopf auf die Sofalehne fallen ließ und von dieser Ausgangsposition aus zu Thiel drehte. „Die stammt verwirrenderweise nur von Angorakaninchen.“

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, auch wenn er den Versuch unternahm, diese Tatsache mit einem alibimäßigen Pusten in den Grog zu verbergen.

„Was?“, fragte Boerne und musste selbst schmunzeln, mehr der Verwirrung als der Belustigung geschuldet.

„Nichts“, gab Thiel zurück, während sein Atem auf der Wasseroberfläche in seinem Glas noch immer kleine Wellen bewegte. „Und ich hab' schon gedacht, dass Ihnen was anderes als Kaschmir gar nicht ins Haus kommt.“

„Ja, Sie, Herr Thiel. Sie leiden auch offensichtlich an chronischer Ahnungslosigkeit.“

„Besser als an neurotischer Klugscheißerei.“

„Ich bin kein Klugscheißer“, widersprach Boerne und Thiel schaute ihn schon mit einem dieser Blicke über den Rand des Glases hinweg an, der seine Aussage nicht nur durch hochgezogene Augenbrauen in Frage zu stellen, sondern durch die geschürzten Lippen zeitgleich vorwurfsvoll Einspruch zu erheben wagte, „ich weiß es wirklich besser.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen und Boerne grinste schelmisch. Sah dem anderen dabei zu, wie er einmal mehr das Pusten auf seinen Grog dazu nutzte, sein eigenes Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Blätterte sich durch seine Augen. Und dachte, dass das auch einer dieser Momente war, in dem ihm keine seiner Schablonen wirklich verraten konnte, was die Zeichen zu bedeuten hatten. Jedes für sich konnte er verstehen, aber gemeinsam ergaben sie keinen Sinn.

Dann nickte er Richtung Grog. „Wenn Sie so weitermachen, haben Sie nachher das ganze Aroma weggepustet.“

„Pff, ich würde nur einfach gerne irgendwann mal davon trinken können. Wenn möglich, heute noch.“ Er hatte nämlich nicht vor, die halbe Nacht hier auf Boernes Sofa zuzubringen, morgen war immerhin noch mal ein Arbeitstag. Und auch so.

Er pustete erneut in sein Glas und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass es möglicherweise nicht nur des frühen Aufstehen wegen besser war, nicht allzu lange zu bleiben. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass am Ende solcher Abende die eigenen vier Wände meist gar nicht mehr so verlockend erschienen wie an deren Beginn. Und dass er sich manchmal sogar wünschte, dass … Er stoppte diesen Gedankengang, bevor er zu weit ging und schnaubte so heftig durch die Nase aus, dass der Grog darunter ganz aufgewirbelt wurde.

„Jetzt hetzen Sie sich doch nicht so“, hörte er Boerne neben sich sagen und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er sich gleichzeitig ein Stück nach vorne beugte. „Wissen Sie was?“ Boerne ließ eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter fallen und Thiel gelang es gerade noch, die Erschütterung mit der entsprechenden Konterbewegung zu parieren und so ein Einsauen der guten Mohairwolle zu verhindern. „Sie gönnen dem Grog jetzt erst mal eine Pause zum Abkühlen, ich nehme mich Ihrer strapazierten Schulterpartie an, Sie entspannen sich und ehe Sie sich’s versehen, hat der Grog auch schon die optimale Trinktemperatur.“ Seine Schulter wurde noch einmal getätschelt und dann schlug Boerne auch schon die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Aber noch bevor sich in Thiel Überforderung breitmachen konnte, drehte Boerne sich noch einmal zu ihm um und die Hände, die eben noch durch sein Gesicht reiben wollten, änderten spontan die Richtung und zogen stattdessen die Decke über seinen Beinen zurecht.

„Sie können sich in der Zwischenzeit ja schon mal freimachen. Obenrum“, schob Boerne unbeschwert hinterher und ging dann weiter Richtung Bad. Oder wohin auch immer. Thiel vermutete jedenfalls, dass er das bereits erwähnte Körperöl holen würde und dass man so etwas wohl am ehesten im Bad aufbewahrte.

Körperöl ... Jetzt erreichte ihn die eben auf halber Strecke abgebremste Überforderung mit voller Wucht und er spürte, wie ihm flau in der Magengegend wurde und ganz ungesund warm. Er schluckte und kniff sich mit den Fingern in seine Nasenwurzel, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Dann stoppte er abrupt und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Er war ja selbst schuld. Er wusste ja, dass Boerne nie etwas einfach so dahersagte, sondern früher oder später ernst machte, und trotzdem war er mit ihm mitgekommen, ohne das geringste Bisschen ****Widerstand. Also musste er da jetzt wohl oder übel durch. Und genau genommen war ja auch nix dabei. Boerne war ja quasi sowas wie ein Arzt und so eine Massage war ja quasi sowas wie eine medizinische Behandlung und wenn er ehrlich war, war er wirklich mächtig verspannt und am Ende wahrscheinlich froh drum. Außerdem gehörten zu sowas, also … dem anderen … immer zwei und … ja. Er konnte also ganz entspannt sein. Thiel griff nach dem Bund seines Pullovers. Wobei Boerne ja manchmal … Aber das bildete er sich sicher nur ein. Da war nichts und Punkt.

Entsprechend entschlossen zog er sich Pullover und T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf beides auf den Sessel gegenüber.

Dann saß er da. Und wartete. Fragte sich irgendwann, ob Boerne die Kräuter für das Öl erst noch pflücken musste, so lange wie das dauerte. Oder ob … Aber dann kam der andere auch schon zurück und Thiel zog aus einem Impuls heraus die Decke etwas weiter über seinen Körper.

Einen Moment lang stand Boerne mit dem Fläschchen in der Hand mitten im Raum und wirkte leicht unschlüssig und Thiel hielt sich an der Decke fest und wusste auch nicht so richtig, was er jetzt machen sollte. Sie sahen sich an, dann plötzlich schien Boerne aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, er räusperte sich, setzte sich in Bewegung und schließlich neben ihn.

Sowie das Polster neben ihm nachgab, drehte Thiel sich weg und mit dem Rücken zu Boerne. Das passte ihm besser so und außerdem wollte Boerne ihn ja dort massieren. Er hörte, wie Boerne den Verschluss der Flasche aufdrehte. Die Flasche abstellte. Seine Hände aneinander rieb.

Seinen eigenen Herzschlag.

Konzentriert atmete er ein. Der Duft von Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase und ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als sich warme Hände auf seine nackte Haut legten.

 

* * *

 

Mit ruhigen, festen Griffen lockerte Boerne seine Muskeln und Thiel fiel es schwer, sich unter den Berührungen zu entspannen, so wie eine Massage das ja eigentlich vorsah. Konnte Boerne ihn nicht mit einer Zusammenfassung der neuesten Forschungen langweilen? Er redete doch sonst auch ständig, warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so schweigsam sein? Das war doch wirklich ... Vielleicht sollte er einfach selbst. Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg ... und so weiter …

„Liegt das eigentlich in Ihrer Familie? Dass man sich ständig in alles einmischt? Observationen, die einen nichts angehen, anderer Leute Schulterprobleme …” Ein wenig die Stimmung auflockern konnte sicher nicht schaden.

„Nur in die Dinge, von denen man Ahnung hat.“

Er konnte Boernes Grinsen spüren und er merkte, wie sich direkt ein wenig von seiner Anspannung löste. Boerne machte mit und wenn sie da jetzt dran blieben, in ihrem bekannten Fahrwasser schwammen sozusagen, dann ... dann war das doch gut.

„Also in alles. Wenn es nach Ihnen geht zumindest.“

Er hörte Boerne lachen und er lachte mit und das fühlte sich gut an. Dann herrschte erneut Schweigen, bis Boernes Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken langsamer und loser wurden und er leise sagte: „Thiel, Sie ... Sie wissen, dass ich das mit Jenke nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehme, oder? Ich meine nur, dass -“, und weil Thiel plötzlich genauso warm wurde, wie Boernes Stimme klang, unterbrach er den anderen schnell.

„Schon gut, Boerne. Ich weiß.“

„Gut“, meinte Boerne, machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann, mit festerer Stimme und entschlosseneren Griffen: „Wollen Sie nicht mal vom Grog probieren? Er dürfte jetzt eine gute Temperatur haben.“

Gar keine dumme Idee. Er war gerade froh um jede Ablenkung und ein wenig Alkohol war in seiner Situation sicher auch nicht schlecht.

Er griff nach seinem Glas und trank einen Schluck. Ohne sich zu verbrennen und .. _._

„Mh!“ Holla die Waldfee! „Der ist aber gut.“

„Aus eigener Herstellung.“ Boerne konnte den den Stolz in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Wollte er wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

„Jetzt echt?“ Als könnte er die Antwort am Geschmack erkennen, nippte er erneut an seinem Glas und ließ die Flüssigkeit einen Moment über seine Zunge fließen. Dann verschluckte er sich fast, weil mit einem Mal Boernes Gesicht ganz nah neben seinem war und seine Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

„Trauen Sie mir das etwa nicht zu?“ Boerne gab sich größte Mühe, sein vorwurfsvollstes Gesicht aufzusetzen, doch genauso wenig, wie Thiels Augen lügen konnten, konnten es seine eigenen. Vielleicht wich der andere seinem Blick deshalb gerade aus.

„Ich glaube, das Thema hatten wir heute schon mal.“

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Traditionelle Familienrezeptur.“

„Wie jetzt, _Ihrer_ Familie?“ Thiel machte den Versuch, sich zu Boerne umzudrehen, aber der hielt dessen Schultern fest zwischen seinen Händen und sorgte stattdessen dafür, dass Thiels Kopf mit einem befriedigten Seufzen nach vorne fiel. Boerne kribbelte es heiß die Wirbelsäule entlang.

„Meine Tante Charlie entfällt ein bisschen dem Muster der Boern'schen Gene, sagen wir so.“

„Sie haben eine Tante?“ In dieser Position klang die Stimme des anderen merkwürdig genuschelt.

„Oh, nicht nur eine.“ Jetzt hatte Boerne einen besonders harten Muskel erwischt. Thiels Kopf hob sich so schnell, wie er eben gefallen war und er sog scharf die Luft ein. „Aber nur eine davon am liebsten.“

„Mhm, versteh’ schon.“ Vier Mundwinkel, drei Worte, zwei Münder, ein Schmunzeln.

 _„Rum muss, Zucker darf ..."_ , begann Boerne leise vor sich her zu summen. _„Wasser nicht zu viel …“_

 _„Ein Grog, der muss Prozente haben"_ , stimmte Thiel mit ein, _„sonst nützt er dir nicht viel."_

Beide mussten sie lachen. Er war froh, dass die anfängliche Anspannung sich langsam aber sicher in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

„Sie kennen die Mimmis?“ Thiel neigte den Kopf zur Seite, was seinen Hals noch mehr entblößte und Boerne konzentrierte sich auf den Knoten unter seinen Fingern. Bloß nicht zu lange hinsehen, sonst würde er es mit einer ganz anderen Form der Spannung zu tun bekommen.

„Sie klingen erstaunt.“

„Weil ich es bin!“

„Wie gesagt – meine Tante entspricht nicht gerade dem klischeebelasteten Bild, das Ihnen vorschwebt.“

„Werfen Sie mir gerade vor, ich hätte Vorurteile?“

„Wollen Sie etwa das Gegenteil behaupten?“

„Es sind keine Vorurteile mehr, wenn sie bestätigt werden“, sagte Thiel und dieses Mal war er derjenige, der den erhobenen Zeigefinger in die Luft hielt. „Aber das mit den Mimmis …“ Er bewegte ungläubig den Kopf hin und her und Boerne konnte die Bewegung an seinen Daumen spüren. „Die hat meine Cousine früher immer gehört. Einmal sind wir sogar in Bremen auf 'nem Konzert gewesen. Gott, das muss schon dreißig Jahre her sein. Ich weiß noch genau, wie wir damals den ersten Song mitgesungen haben … na ja, gegrölt eigentlich eher.“

Er hätte seine Knochensäge darauf verwettet, dass Thiels Ohren bei der Geschichte rot anzulaufen begannen. Er schien genauso in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen wie Boerne selbst.

„ _Ein bisschen Fantasie würde dir nicht schaden, wie lange willst du noch in dieser Scheiße baden … dadam … hmhmmhm ...“_

„ _Steh auf und sieh den Himmel, steh auf und sieh dich um ..._ _“_ , ergänzte er jenen Teil, den Thiels Gedächtnis nach all den Jahren nicht mehr zu reproduzieren im Stande war. Sie hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit gefunden, auf einer Ebene, von deren Existenz sich Boerne bis vor wenigen Sekunden nicht einmal im Klaren gewesen war, und es fühlte sich besser an als Grog, Sitzheizung und Mohairdecke in einem.

„Genau.“ Jetzt schien die Erinnerung wieder an sein Bewusstsein geklopft zu haben. „Oder: _Deutscher Meister, deutscher Meister wird der SVW, lalalalalalalalalalalalala ...“_

„Bitte, verschonen Sie meine Ohren mit diesem Lied!“ Boerne kniff gequält die Augen zusammen. Es war nicht nötig, die Strophe um den fehlenden Text zu vervollständigen, weil die vielen Lalalas zu seinem Bedauern einen ganz offiziellen Bestandteil dieses Meisterwerkes der Kreativität darstellten. Trotzdem kam ihm das Lachen leicht über die Lippen. Es versetzte ihn zu den vielen Abenden bei Charlie zurück, an denen sie sich Pizza bestellt und mit den Fingern gegessen hatten. An denen sie in Schlafanzügen durch das Wohnzimmer getanzt waren, mit Luftgitarren in den Händen, die nicht selten durch Kissen ausgetauscht wurden, um sich mit fliegenden Federn prustend zu bekriegen. In Boernes Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. So unbeschwert wie bei ihr hatte er sich nie wieder gefühlt.

Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Thiels Hinterkopf, der sich wippend im Takt der Musik in seinen Gedanken bewegte und von den Kerzen des Adventskranzes sanft angeleuchtet wurde.

Er atmete tief ein und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

Fast nie wieder.

Es wäre wohl vergebene Liebesmüh, abstreiten zu wollen, wie wohl er sich bei Thiel fühlte. Natürlich könnte er sich weiterhin einreden, dass Thiel nicht weniger als ein Kollege, nicht mehr als ein Nachbar war, dessen Anwesenheit weder erwünscht noch verabscheut wurde, doch wenn er ehrlich war, dann sprachen alle Beweisstücke dagegen. Ihre vielen gemeinsamen Kochabende, die unzähligen Male, die sie auf diversen Möbelstücken des anderen eingeschlafen waren, das Bedürfnis, ihn über alles zu informieren, was einen bewegte und ihn zu vermissen, wenn einem genau das gerade nicht möglich war. Ihr Lachen miteinander, das immer öfter ganz und gar unbeschwert war, trug nicht gerade zur Entschärfung der Beweislast bei und von den unzähligen anderen … Auswirkungen körperlicher Natur, die ihn besonders heute heimgesucht hatten, wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen. Als er sich zusätzlich dazu vergegenwärtigte, wessen Körper er gerade mit seinen öligen Händen bearbeitete – aus einer medizinischen Notwendigkeit heraus zwar, aber dennoch – schnaubte er innerlich trocken auf. Sein Alibi war hinfällig, der Täter überführt.

Und als hätte es nur darauf gewartet, nach so vielen Jahren wieder erinnert zu werden, kreuzte ein anderes Lied der Mimmis Boernes Bewusstsein und bei der Vorstellung, es jetzt hier anzustimmen und damit indirekt anzudeuten, was er bisher nicht einmal vor sich selbst zuzugeben gewagt hatte, schwappte eine Welle des Adrenalins durch seine Adern, die ihn gleichermaßen bestärkte wie beunruhigte. Er fragte sich noch, ob er dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen wollte, als er merkte, dass seine Stimmbänder und seine Zunge ihre Entscheidung offenbar bereits getroffen hatten.

„ _Sag nicht nein, wenn ich dich küssen will ..."_

Die Melodie, die bis eben in Thiels Kopf gewesen war, brach jäh ab und mit der Entspannung, die sich während der letzten Minuten mehr und mehr eingestellt hatte,

war es auf einen Schlag vorbei. Was …? Er schluckte.

Und stellte im nächsten Moment beunruhigt fest, dass Boerne ihn längst nur noch halbherzig massierte und er überhaupt ganz still geworden war.

Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und ein wenig schlecht.

Er verstand das alles nicht. Ging es hier überhaupt noch um seinen verspannten Nacken und eine kleine Bremer Punkband, die es eigentlich nicht einmal wert war, zu erinnern, oder …? Oder worum ging's hier? Lief hier am Ende womöglich das ab, wonach es für jeden Außenstehenden aussehen musste?

Denn ganz blöd war er ja nicht, und bei jeder anderen Person würde er selbst auch keine zehn Sekunden überlegen müssen, um zu wissen, was es zu bedeuten hatte, wenn man sich zwischen schummrigem Licht und einfühlsamer Massage auf dem Sofa näherkam. Aber bei Boerne, da wusste er eben immer nicht. Oder traute sich nicht, zu wissen.

Dabei redete Boerne vielleicht schon lange Klartext mit ihm – auf seine Weise.

Weil einer, der die Kollegin, die er wohl am meisten schätzte, beim Namen eines Zwerges aus irgendeiner Oper nannte, anstatt bei ihrem richtigen, oder der lieber die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, um ihm einen Wein anzubieten, anstatt geradeheraus zu fragen, ob er nicht noch bleiben wolle, so einer zitierte vielleicht auch schlechte Liebeslieder, um …

Thiel versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Boernes Hände bewegten sich jetzt fast überhaupt nicht mehr und wenn das wirklich wahr war, dann … Er wusste nicht, ob das, was er mit einem Mal fühlte, blanke Panik war oder Euphorie, er dachte nur: „Jetzt oder nie“, weil die Chance, blank zu ziehen, ohne sich nackt zu machen, vielleicht nie wieder kommen würde. Weil Boerne vielleicht nie wieder das eine singen und das andere fragen würde. Wenn er das denn überhaupt tat. Aber im schlimmsten Fall sangen sie einfach weiter ****alberne Lieder zusammen, anstatt miteinander zu reden.

 _„Sag nicht nein, mein sweet, sweet, sweet boooy!"_ , stieg er in die Melodie mit ein, aber sein Hals war ganz trocken. Und dann lachte er verlegen und sagte, um davon abzulenken, dass ihm hier gerade gehörig der Arsch auf Grundeis ging: „Meine Cousine hat das rauf und runter gehört. Und gesungen!“

„Ich glaube, das hat sogar meine Mutter gehört. Heimlich.“

Boerne beobachtete seine Hände, die mittlerweile zur Ruhe gekommen waren und so war es nur noch sein Daumen, der über die nackte, ölige Haut strich; mehr streichelte als massierte. Er sah seiner Fingerkuppe dabei zu, wie sie periodisch dem Verlauf der Halsbeuge folgte. Der flackernde Schatten tanzte über die vielen Naevi auf Thiels Rücken, in denen sich kleine Sternbilder erkennen ließen, wenn man sie nur lange genug betrachtete.

Bei dem Anblick schlug sein Herz aus wie eine Wünschelrute, die ihn unmissverständlich nach vorne lenkte, hin zu der Quelle, von der er sich noch immer nicht endgültig sicher sein konnte, ob sie Rettung oder Fata Morgana war.

Und er versuchte, dem Sog zu widerstehen, sich nicht mitreißen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht und insgeheim wusste er, dass es schon längst zu spät war, vielleicht schon seit der Sekunde, in der Thiel die Hand von seinen Schultern nicht vertrieben hatte, in der er bereit gewesen war, sich auf ihn einzulassen und jetzt in mehr als nur belanglose Töne eingestiegen war.

 _„Sag nicht nein, wenn ich dich küssen will ...“_ ****Boerne flüsterte die Worte mehr, als dass er sie sang, die Unruhe in seiner Stimme die Melodie, das schnelle Schlagen seines Herzens der Takt. Und es blieb ihm gar nicht genug Zeit, sich zu fragen, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun, weil plötzlich ein öliger Film seine Lippen bedeckte und er den Geschmack von Kräutern bis zu seiner Zungenspitze fließen spürte und merkte, wie sich die Muskeln unter der Berührung seines Mundes anspannten. „ _Sag nicht nein ..._ _“_

Ein heißer Schauer lief durch Thiels Körper und die Aufregung über das, was da grade passierte, ließ ihn ganz schwindelig werden. Diese gehauchte Bitte auf seiner Haut und der Kuss ... Das war kein Liedtext mehr. Das war Klartext. ****Aber sowas von.

Thiel schloss die Augen. Atmete so ruhig es ging, was nicht besonders ruhig war, wie er feststellen musste. Wie auch. Hier liefen gerade Dinge ab, die er bis vor Kurzem kaum in seinen Kopf lassen wollte. Und jetzt passierten sie auf seiner Haut. Ganz real.

Er wollte schon den Kopf schütteln und ungläubig auflachen, aber in dem Moment zog Boernes Atem eine warme Spur über seinen nackten Rücken und weiche Lippen machten kurz darauf erneut Station, auf seinem Nacken jetzt, und da war das Einzige, was er noch machen konnte, seufzend den Kopf nach vorne fallen zu lassen, mit dem Nachdenken aufzuhören und Boerne auf diese Weise endlich die Antwort zu geben, um die er so eindringlich bat.

Und Boerne verstand. Setzte seinen Weg weiter fort, wanderte zu seinem seitlichen Hals, platzierte dort einen weiteren Kuss und Thiel neigte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite, seufzte erneut auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass warme Erregung seinen ganzen Körper flutete.

Eine prickelnde Weile liebkoste Boerne seinen Hals, atmete auf die Haut und streifte sie zart mit seinen Lippen. Küsste ihn immer wieder, ruhig und bedächtig. Thiel versuchte, im Takt mit Boernes Berührungen Luft zu holen, langsam, tief, aber es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.

Und als eine feuchte Zungenspitze plötzlich und unerwartet in die Kuhle zwischen Ohr und Kiefer leckte, viel zu zögerlich zwar, aber vielleicht war genau das das Problem, da war es mit entspanntem Atmen erst recht vorbei, da zog es so heiß durch Thiels Unterleib, dass er ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Sein Körper brannte, sein Atem ging hastig und flach, genauso wie Boernes, das konnte er deutlich hören. Boernes Finger griffen fest in Thiels Schultern und der Gedanke, dass Boerne sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand befand wie er selbst, machte seinen erst recht nicht besser.

Einige Sekunde verharrten sie in dieser Position, Boerne hielt sich krampfhaft an ihm fest, die Atemzüge in Thiels Ohr dabei leicht außer Kontrolle, zu schnell, zu laut, und Thiel lehnte seinen Kopf schwer gegen Boernes, wartete mit ihm zusammen, bis ihre Körper sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

Dann nahm Boerne seine Berührungen wieder auf, strich mit seinem Mund träge an Thiels Kiefer auf und ab und ohne den Kontakt aufzugeben, wandte Thiel sich langsam zum anderen um. Drehte seinen Kopf an Boernes Schläfe entlang, bis ihre Nasen und Knie aneinander stießen und sie Stirn an Stirn angekommen waren. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, sah das Ende von Boernes Krawatte, die graue Decke, die nur noch halb über ihren Beinen hing und seine Hände, die sich jetzt auf Boernes Brust legten, anfassten und darüberfuhren. Thiel ahnte die Kraft unter dem Hemd und die Hitze und er bewegte seinen Kopf gegen Boernes, drängelte ein wenig, und Boerne legte seine Hände an sein Gesicht, strich mit den Daumen über seine Wangen und Thiel wanderte mit seinen Händen über Boernes Schultern nach oben, platzierte sie an Boernes Hals, breitete seine Finger über Boernes Kiefer und Ohr und Nacken aus und zog ihn noch näher.

 

* * *

 

Ein Begriff.

Dafür musste es doch einen Begriff geben.

Thiels Mund traf seinen eigenen, Boernes Brust schwoll vor Glück an wie bei einem dieser Lieder, in denen die Musik mit sublimer Melodie die Geschichte untermalte, bis mit einem Mal, nach einer kurzen Atempause, das gesamte Orchester einsetzte und Boerne dachte, dass es dafür doch einen Begriff geben musste. Für diesen Moment und für das Gefühl, mit so viel Leben geflutet zu werden, dass man jede einzelne Zelle in seinem Körper zu spüren glaubte.

Sein Gehirn klappte sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch alle Karteikarten seiner Erinnerung, doch auf jeder von ihnen standen dieselben Worte in Großbuchstaben geschrieben.

_THIEL. KÜSSEN. JETZT._

Wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, er kam einfach nicht drumherum, mit jedem seiner Gedanken den Augenblick aufzusaugen, seine Wahrnehmung war überladen von den Eindrücken seiner Sinne, den schweren Händen an seinem Hals, den fremden Bartstoppeln, die seine eigenen Barthaare in neue Richtungen lenkten, der heißen Zunge, die seiner auf halbem Weg entgegenkam und so verheißungsvoll nach Rum und aufgekratzten Nerven schmeckte – es war, als blockierten sie sämtliche rationale Bestandteile seines Wesens. Und es fühlte sich fantastisch an!

Während seine Finger noch auf Wanderschaft durch kurze Haarsträhnen gingen, flossen Thiels Hände zu seinem Hemd hinunter, über den Kragen hin zu den Knöpfen. Die Luft im Raum und zwischen ihnen war so warm, dass es nicht an dem milden Zug liegen konnte, der seine Haut streifte, als ihm jeder geöffnete Knopf eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Boerne konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und neigte seinen Kopf, löste sich so aus ihrem Kuss und beobachtete Thiel, wie er das Hemd Stück für Stück in zwei Hälften auseinanderzog und so das Unterhemd mit seinem Körper darunter freilegte. Wie er die Mamilla durch den Stoff hindurch umkreiste, von Clavicula bis Umbilicus über den Stoff rieb, ihn mit einem Griff zusammenzog, als wolle er sichergehen, dass er wirklich existierte. Boerne biss sich auf seine Wange. Es war definitiv nicht das Einzige, was sich zusammenzog.

Und dann, zum ersten Mal, seit er mit dem Kräuteröl zurück ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, schauten sie einander an. In Thiels Blick mischte sich Unsicherheit mit Überzeugung und einem Geständnis, so offen und klar, dass es Boerne beinahe den Atem nahm. Schien, als hätte er den Schlüssel für die Büchse der Pandora endlich gefunden.

Und es war mehr als nur Lust, was das Adrenalin durch seine Nerven jagte, es war das Gefühl tiefer Zuneigung, das ihn erneut nach vorne zog, ihn dazu bewegte, ihren Kuss wieder aufzunehmen und sich blind von der störenden Textilie zu befreien, die bis dahin noch immer Arme und Rücken bedeckt hatte.

Doch der Moment ihrer Zusammenkunft war nicht von langer Dauer, denn mit einer Hand und ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen, fixierte Boerne die Faust auf seinem Bauch und spürte, wie sie sich entfaltete, als er das Unterhemd unter ihr hervorzog und er spürte, wie sie nach und nach mehr von seiner nackten Haut berührte. Ein Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle, er musste sich in den weichen Polstern hinter sich abstützen und ohne eine Sekunde länger zu zögern, nutzte Thiel den Moment der Schwäche, bewegte seine Hand unter dem Stoff über jede Erhebung und jede Kuhle, streichelte ihm das Hemd vom Oberkörper und liebkoste Hals und Brust mit einer solchen Hingabe, dass Boernes Augenlider vor Erregung ganz schwer wurden.

Thiel konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von der nackten Haut. Von Boernes Geruch. Den Härchen, die seine Nase und sein Kinn und seine Lippen kitzelten. Von dem leisen Stöhnen, das Boerne bei jeder Berührung von sich gab und dem lauteren, als Thiel seine Daumenkuppen über die Brustwarzen streichen ließ, die so hart waren, dass er selbst ein Aufstöhnen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Lustvoll bog sich Boerne seinen Händen und seinem Mund entgegen und in Thiels Unterleib zog sich alles zusammen. Oh Gott! Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Boernes Brust und presste die Augen zusammen. Scheiße. Er musste ... Sie mussten jetzt was machen, sonst ... Schwer atmend richtete er sich wieder auf, suchte Boernes Mund, küsste ihn, ungeduldig und tief, und Boerne tastete fahrig nach ihm, fand seine nackten Schultern, seine Haare, sein Gesicht, irgendwas, hinterließ ölige Schlieren überall und klammerte sich schließlich an seine Oberarme, als Thiel ihn langsam, aber bestimmt nach hinten drückte.

Kaum, dass der andere lag, fiel Thiel auch schon wieder über ihn her, küsste hungrig seinen Hals, saugte und leckte und merkte, wie Boerne sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen ihn zu pressen versuchte, fühlte Boernes nackten Oberkörper an seinem entlangreiben und weiche Härchen und warme Haut. Spürte eine Hand, die sich in seine Kopfhaut grub. Druck ausübte. Ihn nach unten dirigierte.

Und Thiel ließ sich dirigieren. Küsste sich über Boernes Brust zu seinem Bauch, tauchte seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel, immer wieder, angetrieben von dem Keuchen über und dem hektischen Auf und Ab von Boernes Bauchdecke unter ihm. Von den Fingern in seinen Haaren, die zogen und schoben und ihn schließlich weitertrieben, weiter runter, und so folgte Thiel der Linie aus dunklen Härchen, bis er auf Stoff traf.

Dort stoppte er. Hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Das war alles so viel. So schnell.

Und so verdammt gut. Ein ungläubiges Lachen entwich ihm, er setzte noch einmal einen Kuss auf Boernes Bauch und drückte sich ein wenig hoch. Die graue Decke war längst von ihren Beinen auf den Boden gerutscht und gab nun den Blick frei auf ... Thiels Atem wurde härter. Boerne hatte seine Knie soweit es die beengten Platzverhältnisse erlaubten auseinanderfallen lassen, ein Bein hing vom Sofa, das andere lehnte angewinkelt an der Rückenlehne und Thiel konnte alles sehen. Den Gürtel und die silberne Schnalle, Gürtelschlaufen, jede Falte im Stoff und keine Falte im Stoff, dort, wo sich das dunkle Gewebe fest über die harte Wölbung darunter spannte. Thiel schluckte und spürte seine eigene Erektion hart gegen den Reißverschluss drücken.

Und dann - war er es selbst oder war es doch wieder Boernes Hand? - senkte er seinen Kopf, berührte mit Nase und Mund den glatten Stoff, erkundete Lage und Härte und Konturen von Boernes Erektion, rieb der ganzen Länge nach einmal nach oben, atmete heiß durch die feinen Maschen und als er seine Zunge gegen die Stelle drückte, an der die Spitze liegen musste, stöhnte Boerne heiser auf und fing an, sich zu bewegen, kleine Stöße gegen Thiels Gesicht, und Thiel wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Seine Finger gruben sich krampfhaft in Boernes Hüften, hakten sich so tief in den Bund der dunklen Hose, dass er die Unterhose erfühlen und die Hitze darunter erahnen konnte und Boerne kam ihm nun immer ungeduldiger entgegen, atmete immer hastiger und auch zwischen Thiels Beinen begann es immer heftiger zu ziehen. Aber erst, als eine Hand an seinen Haaren zerrte, ihn weg zog, verstand Thiel, was Sache war.

Völlig benommen setzte er sich auf, sah Boerne an und fast gleich wieder weg; zu rote Wangen, zu zerwühlte Haare, zu fiebriger Blick. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, riss sich zusammen und berührte dann mit seinen Fingerspitzen ganz leicht Boernes Gesicht, fuhr zitternd vor Erregung über die glühende Haut und den weichen Bart und weiter am Körper des anderen nach unten und weiter und weiter und … Ohne noch weiter zu zögern öffnete Thiel mit schnellen Griffen Gürtel und Knopf und Reißverschluss, zerrte Boerne Hose und Unterhose von den Beinen, versuchte, nicht so genau hinzuschauen und tat es doch: Boerne war vollkommen hart, sein Glied schwer auf seinem Bauch und mit ersten klebrigen Spuren zwischen dichten, dunklen Härchen. Thiel presste seine Kiefer aufeinander und beeilte sich, aus seiner eigenen Hose und Unterhose zu kommen, strampelte sich das Stoffgewirr irgendwie von den Beinen, egal, Hauptsache, keine störende Kleidung mehr irgendwo zwischen Boerne und ihm.

Dann kniete er sich zwischen Boernes Beine, ließ seine Hände ein paar Mal an den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel auf- und abfahren, ehe er sich traute und eine Hand auf Boernes Erektion legte. Er stöhnte fast gleichzeitig mit dem anderen auf, als sich seine Finger um den harten Schaft schlossen. Das fühlte sich so gut an, so gut, und wenn Thiel eben noch einen Hauch unsicher gewesen war, dann war das jetzt alles weg. Mit immer festeren Strichen rieb er über die gesamte Länge und Boerne nahm die Bewegungen auf, trieb sich im selben Rhythmus immer wieder in Thiels Faust, wurde immer lauter und Thiel war sich sicher, dass mindestens einer von ihnen gleich kommen würde. Aber er wollte mehr.

Er ließ von Boerne ab und streckte sich nach der kleinen Flasche auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, sah er, dass Boerne den Kopf angehoben hatte und abwechselnd ihn und das Fläschchen in seiner Hand aus großen Augen beinahe panisch anstarrte. Thiel brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, warum. Dabei hatte er daran nicht einmal im Entferntesten gedacht. Er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Das … nein, darüber durfte er jetzt wirklich nicht weiter nachdenken, sonst …

Schnell legte er eine Hand an Boernes Wange, strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über die Haut, beruhigte Boerne und auch ein wenig sich selbst, ehe er den Verschluss von der Flasche schraubte und sich etwas von dem Öl in seine Handfläche goss. Er umfasste Boerne erneut, verrieb mit langsamen Bewegungen die Flüssigkeit auf ihm, zeigte ihm, dass es das war, was er wollte, und Boerne schien zu verstehen, denn er ließ seinen Kopf ergeben nach hinten ins Polster fallen und stöhnte befreit auf.

Und Thiel rieb weiter, verlor sich ganz in dem Gefühl von weicher Haut und weichem Rhythmus und dem Anblick von Boernes hartem Glied, das gleichmäßig durch seine Hand glitt. ****Ewig könnte er so weitermachen, für immer in diesem Gefühl von Lust und Sex versinken, so lange, bis jedes Stöhnen nach Qual klang, bis es beinahe weh tat und man nur noch Erlösung wollte. Thiel stöhnte auf. Boerne auch. Fast gequält. Sie ...

In dem Moment packte Boerne Thiels Handgelenk und alles stoppte. Boerne sah ihn zu gleichen Teilen warnend und bettelnd an und Thiel ließ ihn los, rieb seine ölige Hand über seinen eigenen harten Schaft, sah währenddessen dabei zu, wie Boernes Muskeln sich anspannten und er mit festem Griff verzweifelt versuchte, das Unausweichliche zu verhindern und Thiel biss sich auf die Lippen, um von dem Anblick nicht selbst zu kommen.

Dann ließ er sich mit seinem Becken auf Boerne sinken und der bäumte sofort sich laut stöhnend unter ihm auf, glitt dabei mit seiner Erektion an Thiels entlang und das reichte, dass bei Thiel die Lust jetzt wirklich fast in Schmerz umschlug und sich endlich all die Spannung löste. Ihn _er_ löste. Seine Stirn presste sich in Boernes Halsbeuge, seine Hüften stießen nach vorne und er wollte Boerne noch küssen, aber auf halber Strecke zu Boernes Mund brach er ein und alles über ihm zusammen. Er kam, heftig und hart und immer wieder, mit Boernes Barthaaren in seinem Mund und Boernes Keuchen in seinem Ohr.

Er würde diesen Moment niemals vergessen können. Niemals vergessen  _wollen._ Der Moment, in dem er Thiels Becken mit jedem Schub nach vorne und gegen sich stoßen spürte. In dem es ihn wie eine Lawine völliger Ekstase überrollte, die nassen Spuren auf seiner Haut, die mehr als nur Schweiß waren, mehr als nur Zeugnis einer keuschen Massage, der herbe Geruch von Thiel, der sich mit Kräutern und Rum mischte und die Vergegenwärtigung dessen, was es bedeutete, jemanden wirklich zu wollen. Und selbst gewollt zu werden.

Es war der Moment, in dem er endgültig die Kontrolle verlor.

Unter Thiels Gewicht konnte er sich kaum bewegen, geschweige denn seine eigene Hand zur Hilfe nehmen, doch vielleicht war es gerade diese unausweichliche Restriktion, die seine Lust und die Hitze in seinem Körper nahezu bis in die Ohnmacht schürte, der Druck, der von allen Seiten auf ihn ausgeübt wurde; und noch bevor der andere die Zeit gehabt hätte, seine Kräfte zu sammeln und sich aufzurappeln, presste Boerne ihn bei der Kontraktion seiner Muskeln so fest an sich, dass er glaubte, mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Und mit jedem Mal, das er sich zwischen ihren Körpern rieb, um den Kontakt vollends auszureizen und mit jedem Mal, das sich seine Finger anschließend so verzweifelt im Rücken des anderen verkrampften, setzte sich mehr Energie frei, jahrelang aufgestautes Verlangen nach Zweisamkeit brach sich Bahn, das Gefühl, sich völlig hingeben zu können, nicht zu denken, nur zu sein. _So lange_ , dachte er, das grelle Schwarz vor seinem inneren Auge begann, ihn zu blenden, _so verdammt lange_ , dachte er und: _Gott, wie ich dich liebe._

 

* * *

 

Das Wohnzimmer befand sich in einem merkwürdig gegensätzlichen Zustand zu dem, was gerade passiert war.

Die tropfenden Kerzen des Adventskranzes gaben gemeinsam mit dem Weihnachtsbaum, den noch halb gefüllten Tassen auf dem Tisch und der Flasche Klosterkräuteröl ein friedliches, ja, beinahe unschuldiges Bild ab. Selbst ihre achtlos auf den Boden beförderten Kleidungsstücke, die sich um die ebenfalls dorthin verstoßene Wolldecke verstreuten und als einziges einen Blick hinter die Fassade jenen Stilllebens freigaben, das so ganz und gar anständig war, so weitab von wilder Leidenschaft und hemmungslosem Begehren – selbst sie kamen Boerne eigenartig fremd vor, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, welch Sturm sie wenige Minuten zuvor noch aufgewühlt hatte. Der gesamte vorherige Tag stellte sich wie eine nostalgische Fotografie dar, das Frühstück, die Autofahrt zum Präsidium, ihre neckische Diskussion während der Observierung, das alles wirkte so unendlich weit entfernt. Wie von einem ganz anderen Stern.

Er neigte den Kopf, so gut ihm das aus seiner horizontalen Position gelingen konnte, und richtete den Blick auf Thiel. Der lag mittlerweile nur noch mit halbem Gewicht auf seinem Bauch, die andere Hälfte war neben ihn in die Lücke zur Sofalehne gerutscht. Ihre Arme und Beine waren noch miteinander verschlungen, was nicht nur in der durch die Couch beschränkten räumlichen Möglichkeiten begründet war. Boernes Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Nur, um das gleich festzuhalten: Das ist nicht meine Intention gewesen, als ich dich zu mir eingeladen habe“, klärte er den anderen auf, weil er das Bedürfnis hatte, etwas zu sagen, ausnahmsweise jedoch einmal nicht wusste, was. Oder wie.

Er spürte, wie sich eine Wange beim Lächeln gegen seine Brust drückte und war sich sicher, dass Thiel von dort aus seinen pochenden Herzschlag hören konnte. „Dafür hast du dich aber ganz schön reingekniet.

Dass er den anderen geduzt hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, als der die Höflichkeitsform genauso wegfallen ließ. Es war die eine Sache, selbst zu duzen, aber eine vollkommen andere, geduzt zu werden. Obwohl Boerne schon vorher hier und da mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, Thiel das Du anzubieten, klang es nach all den Jahren des Siezens doch ungewohnt in seinen Ohren. So … vertraut. Andererseits lagen sie gerade nackt zusammen auf seinem Sofa und auch, wenn der Verlauf des Abends so konkret nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, so war es definitiv der Vorsatz, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Abend bleiben sollte. Und wenn er Thiels Antwort und die Finger, die dem Verlauf der Härchen auf seiner Brust folgten, richtig interpretierte, dann handelte es sich dabei um einen einstimmigen Beschluss.

„Also wenn sich am Ende jemand reingekniet hat, dann warst das ja wohl du“, neckte er. „He, aua!“ Reflexartig rückte er vom anderen ab, der ihm bei seinen Worten frech gegen die Rippen gepikst hatte. „Zu früh?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Vielleicht würden sie noch etwas Zeit brauchen, ehe sie so unbedarft über ihre Beziehung scherzen konnten.

_Beziehung._

In Boernes Bauch begann ein ganzer Schwarm von Schmetterlingen mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen. Gleichzeitig.

Thiels Fingerkuppen unterbrachen ihre Schlittenfahrt auf seiner Brust, als sich sein durchwühlter Haarschopf zu Boerne drehte. In dem warmen Licht der Kerzen war das klare Eisblau seiner Augen zu Honig geschmolzen und die Wangen darunter trugen einen roten Schimmer. „Nein“, sagte Thiel heiser und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

_Längst überfällig._

Boerne lächelte.

Die Lippen des anderen schmeckten nicht mehr so sehr nach Rum und seine Haut roch nicht mehr so sehr nach Kräuteröl. Zurückgeblieben war der Nervenkitzel, der sich inzwischen nicht mehr nur auf einen Punkt konzentrierte, sondern seinen Weg bis in Boernes Haarspitzen fand.

Und weil es auf Dauer dann doch unbequem auf dem Sofa und ein bisschen frisch um gewisse Körperregionen wurde, schafften sie es irgendwann, sich von den Polstern aufzuraffen und gemeinsam unter die Bettdecke in Boernes Schlafzimmer zu schlüpfen.

Morgen war immerhin noch mal ein Arbeitstag.

Und auch so.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ["Sag nicht nein, wenn ich dich küssen will,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQV3U8KtGlw)   
>  [sag nicht nein, mein sweet, sweet, sweet boooy ...“](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQV3U8KtGlw)


End file.
